


Staking Out the Source

by wyntirrose



Series: Tales of Don [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello stakes out the TCRI building and questions his origins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking Out the Source

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This takes place at some point around "The Search For Splinter, Part 1" (episode 25 of the 2003 series) – and yes, I've taken some liberties with the episode to fit this in.
> 
> Also, this is my first attempt at a proper drabble, and I'd appreciate any comments (or criticisms). Between you, me, and the rest of "Teh Intarwebz", there's a part of me that's arguing that a paragraph does not a story make ...

I sit in the shadow of a gargoyle staring at the TCRI building. The hot breeze brings debris up to the rooftop in a strange and twisting dance, and the stench of summer garbage fills the air. For days I've been staked out here. And in that time, all I've done is stare at that damned building – studying its lifecycle as it fills and empties day after day. Somewhere in all the information I'm collecting, there is a tiny little grain of truth. The truth about who we are, where we come from, and most important ... where our Father is.


End file.
